Unavoidable Situations
by cappyandpashy4ever
Summary: Poor Stan, he's gotten himself hurt by falling off his skateboard! But the hospital's closed! Who will help him now? Short and cute oneshot. Couples? You'll see...


**Ha-ha! You thought by reading the author's notes that I'd tell you what couple this oneshot contains. Too bad! I won't tell you partly because I want to build suspense, and partly because I know most of you won't even bother finishing the story if you find out, so please read and review!**

**Unavoidable Situations by cappyandpashy4ever**

"Oy! Nurse-Ham!" shouted the hospital manger, Lyle, to Flora. "I need another box of tongue depressors pronto!"

Flora sighed and handed a small box to him. She hated when people called her Nurse-Ham. It made her feel like she wasn't important enough to have a name.

"Hey!" Lyle shouted again. "I asked for medium sized depressors, not small!"

He tossed the box to Flora, where it fell on the floor and burst instantly, splashing wooden sticks all over the floor.

"Now look what you've done, Nurse-Ham!" Lyle screamed. "Pick those up at once!"

"But you didn't, I mean, I'm on it sir." Flora sighed again. She knew that arguing with Lyle, who happened to be her Boss, would be a great way to lose her job.

After Flora had picked up all the sticks and gotten a new box, she went over to Lyle.

"Here are the tongue depressors, sir." She said. "And also, could I have tomorrow off, sir? I know I'm not supposed to but it's my sister's birthday and…"

"Nurse-Ham?"

"Yes sir?" Flora responded.

"What's our employee motto, here at Hamu Hospital?"

Flora frowned and recited, "Under no circumstances is an employee to miss work, except for unavoidable situations."

"Exactly." Said Lyle with a smirk. "I think you know what the answer is."

Another nurse ran over and whispered something into Lyle's ear.

"Ah, Nurse-Ham," Lyle said, still smirking. "It seems you are needed in room 17 for, um, business purposes."

Flora walked to the room, expecting some sort of medical injury, and wound up outside a door labeled "Room 17."

She opened the door to find a large storage closet with what looked like its entire contents on the floor.

"What on Earth happened in here?" Flora asked, speaking to the two hamsters in the closet.

"A little kid ran in here and knocked everything over." Answered on of them.

"And we sent for someone to clean it up." Said the other.

"But it'll take hours to clean this up!" Flora complained.

"Sorry Nurse-Ham!" mocked the first hamster. "But it's our coffee break!"

The two hamsters cackled their way out of the closet leaving Flora alone.

"Well," sighed Flora to herself. "Might as well get started. I'll be here for a long time…"

-

-

Flora tossed her mop aside and admired her work.

"Finally," she panted. "I'm finished. Now I can go home."

She glanced at her watch. It was ten at night, so everyone must have been gone by then.

Flora grabbed her bag and headed out. She was nearing the front entrance when two identical hamsters rushed in through the doors. One, a girl with striped and a ribbon on her tail, had a terrified expression on her face. The other, a boy with the same stripes, had his foot bandaged up and was leaning on the girl for support.

The girl walked up to the front counter with the boy and said to the clerk, "Please, my brother was riding on his skateboard and he hurt his foot badly! We need someone to help!"

"I'm sorry." Was all the clerk said. "The hospital is closed now. I myself was just about to go home."

"Please! Isn't there anyone still here?" the girl begged.

"I don't think so." Said the clerk. "I highly doubt anyone is-"

"I'll do it." Flora interrupted. "I can help."

"Oh, Nurse-Ham, you're still here?" asked the clerk.

"I uh, got held up. Anyway," Flora said. "I'll take care of him."

Flora helped the boy onto a stretcher and began rolling him into a room.

"Thank you!" the girl yelled back. "Take good care of Stan!"

Flora helped Stan into a bed and bandaged up his foot.

"You'll have to stay overnight, uh, Stan." Flora said. "I'll still be here. Just call for Nurse-Ham if you need anything."

"Surely," Stan said, now feeling less pain. "You don't like it when people call you that? You do have a real name don't you?"

"Uh, yes." She responded. "Okay, you can call me Flora. Good night Stan."

-

-

Morning came and Stan awoke to the early sounds of the hospital.

"Oh good, you're awake." Flora said smiling at Stan. "Here, your breakfast."

She handed him a tray of delicious looking food.

"I'm sorry." She said. "The cafeteria wasn't open yet so I had to make it myself."

"It's delicious!" Stan said, gulping down everything in sight. "Thank you, Flora."

She smiled. She wasn't used to being called by her real name and it was nice for a change.

Stan got out of bed to find his foot was feeling much better.

"I think I can go home now." Stan said after a while. "Thanks Flora, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in pain. Thank you."

"All in a days work, Stan." Flora smiled.

-

-

Sandy came to pick Stan up later that day.

"Thank you." Sandy said for the billionth time. "I'm so glad my brother is okay. No more skateboarding in the house for you, brother!"

"Flora," Stan asked. "Would you like to come with me to lunch? It's the least I can do for you."

"_I've never seen Stan act this polite…" _Sandy thought. _"What's gotten into him?"_

"I'm sorry Stan." Said Flora apologetically. "I can't leave my work."

"I understand." Stan said, though he looked a bit sad. "Come on Sandy, let's go."

"_So this is it." _Thought Flora. _"The only person who's been truly nice to me in my entire life is walking out the door, and I can't do anything to stop it. Stupid Lyle."_

"_Wait, do I have to let him go?" _she asked herself. _"Do I have to let it all end? No. I'm gonna decide when my story ends! I'm gonna…"_

"Stan!" Flora yelled after him.

"What? Did you change your mind?" Stan asked, grinning.

"Yeah," said Flora. "I'd really like to go out to lunch with you."

"Flora…"

"Stan…"

The two hamsters grabbed paws and started towards the door.

Flora knew that Lyle would be mad, but she decided she didn't care.

She wasn't really breakingthe rules, anyway.

After all, falling in love is one of those 'unavoidable situations.'

-

-

**END**

**This story was designed to show you all that Flora/Stan isn't so bad. I know it won't matter an you'll all still hate her, but I don't think that Flora is a bad person. I like her a lot. Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


End file.
